Sonic Ultimate: Ultimate Hilarity
Sonic Ultimate: Ultimate Hilarity is a spin-off comedy-action show that streams on Netflix and Amazon Prime Instant Video. It uses this style of animation. The series focuses more on comedy than in the original Sonic Ultimate. Episodes in Season 1 "Flight Practice"/"The Lid": Tails makes upgrades to the Turbo Tails Tornado and is eager to test it out, but there so many things he has to do, he later ditches all of his friends and tests his plane out, leading to chaos./Rex becomes obsessed with getting the lid off a jar of pickles to complete his perfect sandwich, even his flipped-out state can't help. "How to Train Your Wisp"/"Retreat! Retreat!": Yacker visits Sonic and Tails, but the rest of Team Ultimate annoys him just about enough to pull out Yacker's aggressive side./After many failed attempts, Eggman finally pulls a perfect surprise ambush on Team Ultimate, it's in the name, they ttry to retreat. "Check, Please!"/"Seven on Six" Team Ultimate visit an all-you-can-eat buffet but their trip doesn't go as planned./The Deadly Six return for their sworn revenge on Sonic, but don't react very nicely when they find out he's got a team to back him up now. "The Half-Day Dare"/"Sonic The Geek": Team Ultimate dares each other to stay awake during a 12-hour-long movie marathon./Sonic loses his popularity, and the Seven go to extremes to retrieve it. "The Battle Battlers": In the first double-length episode,Team Ultimate joins a secret battling club and, with their mad combat skills, make it to the city wide tournament and square off against some old enemies, but are surprised when they appear more powerful. "Futuristic Flyers"/"No Syrup": Silver teaches the rest of Team Ultimate how to time travel, but it goes awfully wrong./Team Ultimate sets out on a quest to find syrup for their pancakes before breakfast time is over, but has the target been behing their backs the whole time? "Falsely Alarmed": In the second double-length episode, Skye gets thrown in jail for an alarm-pulling crime that she didn't commit, so Team Ultimate attempts to bust her out and locate the real culprit. "The New Girl"/"The Smart, The Smarter, and The... Silver?": Silver gets a crush on a girl named Genesis, but the rest of Team Ultimate try to break them up because she is on Team Oblivion, their rivals./In order to make himself seem smarter, Silver makes the rest of Team Ultimate dumber. "Bite Sized"/"Cheesy Does It": Team Ultimate challenges the two Jawbreakers to eat a jawbreaker, but the Cat has trouble, will he get it or keep breaking his jaw?/Silver and the Cat order the "Volcano Pizza" and get a prize if they can eat it without burning their tongue, they cheat and try to cool it off with varying success. "Shadow Boxing": In the third double-length episode, Team Ultimate faces off against Shadow, but find their selves in big trouble when they find out Shadow might just be more powerful than he seems to be. "Wind Reading": In the fourth double-length episode, Team Ultimate faces off against the Babylon Rogues in an Extreme Gear race, but it's going to be harder than ever with the Rogues new and improved speedy hoverboards. "Seize the Day"/"Chore Loser": While staying in the house with Hedgehog Dude, The Cat suffers a seizure while playing video games with Silver, who tries his best to help, but only makes matters worse./The Cat tricks Silver into doing chores to get back at him for playing video games without him, and takes a fancy to Silver's video game, but he ends up liking it a little too much, which leads to chaos. "Deck the Halls"/"We Wish You"/"Happy New Year": The Ultimate cast celebrate Christmas in a all-new fun way in the first two./Team Ultimate go to watch a film on New Year's Day, but are oblivious that there's a deadly surprise waiting for them. "Take Your Seat"/"Eye Candy"/"Moppin' Up": Skylar gets lucky when she finds a seat in the movie theater, but everyone else's luck soon runs out./Skylar and her lollipop may get into trouble when there are natural objects in the way./The Cat is hired as a janitor to his dismay, but chaos ensures as he forgets to put up a "wet floor" sign. "Popcorn Frenzy"/"Butter Me Up": The Cat makes popcorn flood the city, but he will save the town, right?/Skye wants butter on her popcorn, but she is about to be the one who's served. "Fever Or"/"Pranks A Lot": The Cat catches a cold, so while the rest of the team go on a mission, Silver stays back to take care of him and eventually catch his cold./Team Ultimate starts a prank war, but The Cat is so skilled in pranks, that the rest of Team Ultimate has to team up in order to prank him. "Homonyms"/"Guilty of Being Guilty": Skye bets Silver and The Cat that they can't go 3 days without eating, but they get too obsessed with the challenge that after five days, they still haven't eaten anything./Team Ultimate are witnesses for the Babylon Rogues in a court trial. "Knotted Love"/"Rex Unleashed": The Cat falls in love with a ball of yarn./Rex's flip-outs become uncontrollable, and he practically destroys Emerald City. "The Big Three Oh!"/"Not Your Color": Hedgehog Dude, Skylar, and Rex are invited to a party, but they cannot handle the flashbacks and fun stuff they're doing there, eventually leading to them going on a crazy rampage./All of the Wisps fight over who's best and get Team Ultimate to decide whose better. Episodes in Season 2 "Birthday Bash": In the 1st double-length episode of Season 2 (3rd overall), Skylar is hosting a party for her birthday, but what she knows is not birthday related but rather boring, so she seeks Silver and the Cat on how to be a good host, but Skylar's plans may blow up in her face when somebody does something/makes something happen that reminds her of way, and she flips out. If so, can she hold in a potential flip-out? "The Time is Now"/"Bad Bromance": Silver and The Cat plunge Emerald City into chaos by setting every clock back 2 hours./The Cat and Silver's friendship goes on hiatus, so Silver and Rex become bros; meanwhile The Cat becomes jealous, and virtually kills Rex in attempt of winning back his friend. "Silverware Doesn't Go In The Microwave"/"Lights, Camera, ACTION!": Skylar has to go to some important military stuff and control her flip-outs, so she hires Silver to take care of her pets and stuff while she's away, but since Silver is so irresponsible, The Cat has to help him. But chaos still emerges because one is good and one is evil./Team Ultimate and Rex try to make a movie, but uncooperativity may lead to some chaos and several attempts with varying success. "Blizzard"/"Money Kills": Team Ultimate is forced to stay in their Headquarters due to a blizzard./Silver and The Cat let their cold, selfish sides take over them and sell the Turbo Tails Tornado for 8,000,000,000 Mobiums, and just when you thought that was the end, they buy the Master Emerald. "Going for the Glow": In the 2nd double-length episode of Season 2 (4th overall), Team Ultimate goes underground and has to restart as a team called GLO-go. "Regain Your Brain"/"Cheese Puffs": Rex loses his memory, and Team Ultimate has to help him restore it, but may find themselves changing their minds when they find out Rex no longer flips out, so they end up trying to erase Hedgehog Dude and Skylar's memories, and with no success, they end up breaking their friendships apart.A ten-foot-tall wedding cake causes chaos in Team Ultimate's HQ. "The Game of Concussions"/"Piledriving": In the 1st Sports Edition episode, Team Ultimate and Rex begin a football team called Emerald City Wildcats./Team Ultimate learns how to wrestle. "Stranded"/Rex The Rider": After the Turbo Tails Tornado crashes on an island, Team Ultimate and Rex must find a way to survive./Rex learns how to ride Extreme Gear and races against Jet the Hawk. "Jobs"/"No Phone Zone": When Team Ultimate loses all of their riches, they must get jobs to make the money up, but none of them can actually do well at their jobs./The Cat and Silver break Rex's phone. "It Never Ends"/"Furball On The Fly" Hedgehog Dude introduces team Ultimate to his cousin, but things go terribly wrong when he goes on a murder spree./As a prank, Silver attaches The Cat to a bunch of balloons, and he is stuck in the air until Team Ultimate can get him down. "Holla!"/"The Theme Party Animals": Rex gets front-row tickets to Hollapalooza, but when Team Ultimate finds out that he can only take one of them, they kiss up to Rex in hopes of getting the ticket./Team Ultimate and Rex go to Skye's Monthly Random Theme Party. "Dieting"/"The Cat's Headphones" Team Ultimate helps Silver learn to eat healthier./The Cat tells Team Ultimate about his giant headphone collection. "Forgotten Birthday"/"Hiccups": It's April 5th, which means Silver's birthday, but the rest of Team Ultimate forgets./Team Ultimate comes down with a case of the Hiccups. ''"''Home Run": Team Ultimate have a kickball party and have several kickball games, and Skylar is a boss at it because of her war instincts. Eventually, Team Ultimate starts arguing about what team she's gonna be on, so she plays "Artitifcial". "Beativersary"/Tall and Short: Team Ultimate has a "Beativersary Party" to celebrate beating their enemies consecutively for 30 days./Sonic's self-esteem is destroyed when he finds out Rex is taller than him. "Blaze Visits Emerald City": In the Season 2 finale, Blaze comes to Emerald City and decides to stay. Meanwhile, The Cat crushes on her. Episodes in Season 3 "New Year's Eve": In the Season 3 premiere, Team Ultimate throws a huge party for New Year's Eve, and everyone must bring a date, and the Cat tries to bring Blaze, of course. "It's Not Over": Even Team Ultimate thought they defeated Eggman once and for all in the first series, but they didn't, he came back to life and they have to beat him again. This is the first hour-long episode. "Shadow Strikes Back"/"Parent Problems": Shadow returns to Emerald City once again to get revenge on Team Ultimate./The Cat's parents visit him at Team Ultimate's HQ, but he tries to hide it from them in sheer embarrassment. "Tunnel Vision": Team Ultimate wants to enjoy a day at the movies with drinks they made, and can't wait to try, but trouble arises as Eggman plans yet another one of his devious schemes, and this time it's one that Team Ultimate may be virtually unable to stop. "Trash Day"/"Wake Up and Smell the Coffee": When Team Ultimate tries to dispose of their trash, they get a little too down in the dumps. Literally./What harm could a little coffee do? In this case, a lot of harm. Season Four "Skye Trams and Spiders"/"Dentist":While riding the sky tram, Skye helps Sonic find a girlfriend; meanwhile back at home, Rex and Lightning Dude are afraid of a deadly spider inside the headquarters and have to figure out a way to kill it./The Cat has a cavity, and he must go to the dentist to get it pulled, but he is afraid of the dentist. "Worst Pilots On The Planet"/"Never Trust A Rogue": Silver and The Cat crash the Turbo Tails Tornado and try to hide it from Tails./Rex gets falsely led to getting over on Team Ultimate by the Babylon Rogues. "Pizza Cat"/"The Everything Pocket": Hedgehog Dude teaches the Cat how to make pizza like his parents; meanwhile Knuckles loses the TV remote at home and tries to find it, but after multiple failed attempts, ends up losing his temper as well and destroying the TV./Jawbreaker the Hedgehog makes something called the "Everything Pocket" for dinner for Team Ultimate to eat, and it ends up becoming famous and gets made into a frozen snack which he makes a huge profit from. "Sonic's New Girlfriend": Sonic finally has a girlfriend, and she is so cute that both Team Ultimate and Amy become jealous; Team Ultimate eventually stops crushing on her and go on with their lives while Amy focuses on getting rid of her so she can have Sonic all to herself again. "Uber Snob"/"Tails' Screwdriver": Rex gets a job advertising a cable company to random people on the streets and makes so much money that he becomes a rich, arrogant snob./Tails loses his lucky screwdriver and becomes extremely depressed. "Unlikely Couple"/"Fredrick's Pizza": Lightning Dude hooks up with Skylar, and the two prove to be an inseparable couple./The Cat and Silver are hired to work the night shift at Fredrick's Pizza, a restaurant rumored to have living Animatronics. "Chain Message"/"Troll Takedown": Team Ultimate starts receiving chain messages and start fearing for their...wait for it....food, skills, hairlines, whisker length, ugly clothes, and their lives./Team Ultimate try to stop the Internet trolls from trolling the Internet. "The Perfect Present"/"Sonic The Hedgehog Day": It's Tails' birthday, and everyone except Sonic gets him a gift, so Sonic calls on Irrexton to help him find the perfect present for his best buddy./Sonic gets his own day due to his heroics and leading Team Ultimate, but lets the fame go to his head. "HQ Destruction": After Hurricane Jeff hits Emerald City and destroys the HQ, Team Ultimate, Rex, and Skye are forced to live inside of Skye's Trailer until they can figure out where they are going to live. (Season 4 Finale) Season 5 (Sonic Ultimate: Ultimate Hilarity: Making The Move) "The Beginning of an On-The-Road Life": Tails and Jawbreaker the Cat start working on the MHQ (mobile Headquarters) while in their temporary home of Skye's Mobile Home Trailer. "The Return": While Team Ultimate and friends continue to prepare to begin their life on the road, Light Gaia pays a visit to them and is here to stay now. "The Questions": In the first double-length episode of the season, a lot of things happen in this episode; a new villain surfaces; Rex gets injured again; The Cat and Tails are asked to join an undercover secret agent team due to their smarts; Skye is pregnant with triplets (and everyone except her is oblivious to who the father of the babies are) and yet no one can tell why any of this stuff is even happening. "The Tension": In the first quadruple-length episode that is two hours long, a strange cloud of smoke goes by the Mobile Headquarters, causing tension between Team Ultimate, and they will fight in an epic, entertaining battle. Maybe to the DEATH!!! Can someone stop this crazy crap? Category:Shows